Talk:The Katipuneros
Sir, can u please add my acct, Tsuperman (lvl30) to this clan? im filipino... thx^^ Tsuperman Joining the clan username:Leonardo Vinci Level: 10 Prefession:Police Nationality In Real Life: Filipino Rate your English from 1 to 10 :8.9 How active are you (Hours/Days per Week) : 1-3 hours a day Why are you interested in join this clan : first and foremost its a filipino clan which i am a filipino secondly i can be an addition to what you guys need and id be happy to and lastly cause i really want a fellow pinoy to talk with.. Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements : a hundred percent yes! Ryuuch0123 (talk) 08:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) username: ryuuch0123 Level: 34 Prefession: Soldier Nationality In Real Life: Filipino Rate your English from 1 to 10 : 8.5 How active are you (Hours/Days per Week) : 1-4 hours a day Why are you interested in join this clan : first and foremost its a filipino clan which i am a filipino secondly i can be an addition to what you guys need and id be happy to and lastly cause i really want a fellow pinoy to talk with :) Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements : a hundred percent yes! Hi! Good Afternoon... gusto kung sumali sa THE KATIPUNEROS CLAN....Salamat po username: technomancer2 Level: 43 Prefession: Lawyer Nationality In Real Life: Filipino Rate your English from 1 to 10 : 7 How active are you (Hours/Days per Week) : 1-5 hours a day Why are you interested in join this clan : I want to join the group because the people here are Filipinos and able to understanding what I'm saying ... my longtime wish to join this group, and I saw a group of Pinoys,, while Finds I Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements : Yes Layag23 (talk) 00:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Username: Layag23 Level:29 Profession: Lawyer Nationality: Filipino English rating: 8 Hours of playtime: 2-4 hours/3-5 days a week ::> Im interested to join this clan because i thought that it's the only Filipino clan in dead frontier, and I don't want to join clans with mixed nationality because some people tend to discriminate Pinoys... And I want to help my fellow pinoys to level up and enjoy the game! :) Do you agree to the Rules and Regulations?> Hell yeah! username: abitchy2016 Level: 35 Prefession: Engineer Nationality In Real Life: Filipino Rate your English from 1 to 10 : 9 How active are you (Hours/Days per Week) : 3-5 hours a day Why are you interested in join this clan : first and foremost its a filipino clan which I am a filipino secondly I can be an addition to what you guys need and I'd be happy too, and lastly, I really want a fellow pinoy to talk with specially about this game. :) Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements : Absolutely YES! Username: eeniiee Level: 35Talk:The Katipuneros Profession: Engineer Nationality in Real Life: Filipino Rate your English from 1 to 10: 6.5 How Active are you (Hours/Days per Week)?: 2-5 hours a day Why are you interested in joining this clan? Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements?: First of all gusto ko pong makalaro ang aking mga fellow filipino gamers specially itong dead frontier and i can contribute to the clan also kahit saan pa yan maybe sa mga bosses,lootings,quests etc. Im hoping that you'll going to accept my application form :D Do you agree to the Rules and Requirements?: 100% YES!!!!! Eeniiee (talk) 08:45, May 16, 2017 (UTC) eeniiee Eeniiee (talk) 08:45, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Sir sana po ma approve na yung application form ko Eeniiee (talk) 06:17, May 17, 2017 (UTC) eeniiee Eeniiee (talk) 06:17, May 17, 2017 (UTC)